


When the Hunter is Away, the Angel will Bake

by RantyFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantyFanGirl/pseuds/RantyFanGirl
Summary: Missing his boyfriend Dean while he's on a hunting trip, Castiel finds a dessert cookbook while cleaning and decides to do something sweet for his hunter and his sweet tooth.One-shot, Castiel's POV. Dean's homecoming and reaction could be added to make it two-part story.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was bored out of his mind. Dean was on a case with his brother, and he’d been gone for /three/ days. A month ago, this wouldn’t have been a big deal; Cas had gone weeks and even months without seeing either Winchester. A month ago, he wasn’t dating Dean. A month ago, Cas hadn’t spent /every/ night in Dean’s bed, not only next to him but wrapped up in his arms. Those perfect arms that were shaped /just/ for Castiel. 

Over the last three days, the angel had gone into full housewife mode. The first day he had a Netflix binge, but after watching eight hours of some teenager show about Vampire siblings that had very little to do with the diary that was in the title, he had enough television. 

Cas was up all night cleaning. He never /needed/ to sleep, and he wasn’t about to attempt it knowing Dean wouldn’t be home. What if he was needed? What if Sam and Dean were in trouble and Dean’s only means of communication was prayer? If Cas was asleep, would he hear it? Could he risk the life of the man he’d come to love more than anything and anyone else? 

The answer was simple. No, he could not. 

So, Cas cleaned the bunker from top to bottom instead of sleeping. Every surface is in every room was dusted, every floor was mopped and smelled like pine-something cleaner. Every appliance and knick knack Cas could find was polished and cleaned. The place looked brand new - with the exception of the out of date style - when he was done. 

Which brought the angel to the morning of day two without Dean. He got a phone call - Dean checking in - it was sweet of Dean, and put Castiel’s mind at ease, but it was clear to Cas that Sam was within hearing distance. He didn’t get a babe, an I love you, or a lewd suggestion, and disappointed by it, Cas pouted about it for a good two hours while stuffing his face with candy. Not any candy. Of course he was eating jelly beans. The angel ought to buy stock in Jelly Belly the way he went through those tiny, delicious, colored sugar balls. 

To get himself out of the doldrums, and with Deans reassurance that he’d do everything he could to be home late that night, the angel baked. And then he baked… and he baked a little more for good measure. 

What happened was that while cleaning, Cas found a cookbook - a dessert cookbook. Why the men of letters kept such a thing was beyond the angel’s comprehension, but he was bored and Dean liked sweets. So he read the instructions, following each recipe step-by-step. There were about twenty recipes in the book; it wasn’t very large. Cas started on page one and by the time he realized Dean would not be home this evening, he had made every dessert in the book. One, or one batch depending, of each. 

Castiel, Angel of the Baked Treats. 

He made cookies - sugar, chocolate chip, there was a recipe for raisin cookies, but Cas wanted his hunter to /enjoy/ his surprise, so he added M&Ms instead. Cas also made cupcakes - vanilla, chocolate, and red velvet, all by hand. A batch of homemade fudge brownies, some homemade fudge, a pineapple upside down cake, and then he hit the good stuff. The pies. Cas made Dean more pies than he’d probably be able to eat. Apple pie, rhubarb pie, pumpkin pie, a peanut butter pie, - which actually did not require cooking - cherry pie, key lime pie - Cas didn’t care for the taste of that either - and then he had to spend the entirety of the night washing dishes. It kept him busy. 

So here he was on day three. He had just received a text from Dean that he and his brother would be home in approximately five hours. Cas almost, /almost/ got so excited that he decorated the bunker with banners and balloons, but while at the party store he realized that was a /horrible/ idea, and Dean might not appreciate it. So Cas did something else. Something a little more private, something just for Dean - and himself. 

Castiel discovered that jelly beans could in fact be bought in bulk, by the color, so he used a credit card Dean gave him to purchase a large bag of all blue jelly beans - because why would he buy anything /but/ Dean’s favorite? He wouldn’t. 

Once home, Castiel spent the remaining hours turning Dean’s bedroom into a little private hideaway. The angel accepted the fact that he was a sap, and his boyfriend was simply going to have to deal with it. 

Leading from the front door to Dean’s bedroom was a trail of blue jelly beans. Behind the closed bedroom door, Cas had carefully arranged a variety of his goodies all over the bedroom. Perfectly-portioned slices of pie were on either night stand. The desk had a tray of cake slice, cookies, brownies, and cupcakes. On the footlocker, Cas had purchased a red and white checkered picnic-style cloth, which he’d draped over the furniture. Two candles - because he was being romantic here - were set up, and Cas had a six pack of Dean’s favorite beer on ice in a champagne bucket. Castiel himself had ditched his usual outfit, opting for one of Dean’s flannels - which was a little big on him - and his jeans. While the legs were long, they were fine with Cas’ boots on, and they actually made his butt look quite nice. Cas was happy with the overall results. As a bonus, Cas smelled like Dean and that made him excited for his boyfriend’s homecoming. Being in love and away from the one he adored was something Cas had dealt with before - specifically while Dean was still determined to be straight - but the feeling of knowing that Dean was his and was out putting himself at risk while he sat at home? It was eating at the hunter’s boyfriend. 

He might have to insist on going with Dean on cases. This whole sit-at-home thing had the angel doing all sorts of crazy things. 

By the time everything was arranged to Cas’ satisfaction, he decided to take a little time for himself. He reclined on the bed with a book - on Dean’s side because he missed him - and decided to get a little light reading in. Since no one was home, Castiel, powerful Baker of the Lord, was reading a romance novel. It wasn’t any romance novel, it was a historical romance novel. Nothing was historically accurate of course, but the picture the authors of the genre painted of a regency world where misunderstood men who actually had hearts of gold fell in love with and saved their empire-waist gowned ladies, generally on horseback or in a carriage, and always with a happily ever after, was irresistible. Cas was a sucker for a happy ending where the broody Duke or Viscount or whomever the hero was fell hopelessly in love with his lady, and showed her a side of himself no one in public ever got to see. 

Cas never looked any deeper into /why/ he was attracted to such novels, nor why he always re-read the books where the hero had striking green eyes, he simply enjoyed them. When no one was around. No one was around, so Cas was halfway into a book when nearly 72 hours of not sleeping finally caught up to him.

After spending so many nights sleeping next to Dean, he’d gotten used to doing it. It was a habit, and habits were difficult to break.

There he was, trying so hard to surprise Dean - slumped on his side of the bed, chin tucked to his chest, and a romance novel opened up to the last page he read on his face. Cas was out cold. 

Well. He tried to do something nice, at least. He simply wasn’t going to be conscious to see Dean’s face when he finally saw what the angel had done.


	2. Part two: An Amusing Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's reaction upon coming home, Dean's POV. Enjoy!

“Cas? We’re home!” 

Dean was surprised to find that his boyfriend wasn’t waiting at the door like an excited puppy. Sam knew about his relationship with the angel, but the elder Winchester never saw a need to go into details. That wasn’t something he knew how to talk to Sam about. He could appreciate a woman’s body with his little brother, and make teasing jokes back and forth without issue. Saying something like ‘Mm, look at that ass it’s all /mine/,’ to his brother felt wrong. Hell, it took him months to figure out he was in love with Cas, it shouldn’t surprise anyone that four weeks wasn’t enough for him to open up to Sam. 

“Cas?” 

There was still no response. That was weird. 

When Dean got to the bottom of the stairs, he found a trail of bread crumbs. Actually they were jelly beans, and that put a smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna see where this goes and find Cas. ‘Night Sammy.” 

Shaking his head, Sam muttered a farewell and set himself up at a table in the library. He wasn’t going anywhere near his room; however, he would put his head phones on. He’d probably crank them up just to be safe. 

Leaving his brother behind, Dean followed the trail of jelly beans down the hall to his bedroom. Everything seemed extra shiny, but he didn’t have time to think about it. The hunter was ready to drop after driving hours to get straight home to Cas. 

His bedroom door was partially closed, so he couldn’t see what was going on inside. Pushing it open, Dean was grinning at the sight that awaited him. The first thing he noticed was Cas, passed out on the bed and softly snoring, with a book on his face. It was one of those chick flicks in novel form that he thought Dean didn’t know about. 

“Babe?” 

There was no response. Cas must be as tired as he felt. He dropped his bag in front of his dresser and stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

It didn’t take long for Dean to notice the rest of his surroundings. At the foot of the bed was a little dessert picnic, and instead of champagne there was beer. The food was all sweets. There were slices of various pies, brownies, cookies, fudge, cupcakes, and who knew what else. There was one or two of everything laid out on a big ass serving platter. 

Aside from that, Dean’s room was spotless. There wasn’t a speck of dust or a piece of paper out of place anywhere. The hunter had to admit, at least to himself, that he was impressed. 

The temptation to stuff a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth, crack a beer, and go to bed was there, but he couldn’t do that. He’d been away from Castiel for far too long. Instead he carefully crawled into bed next to his angel, and scooted over until he could get an arm around Cas. The book was lifted and discarded in one swift movement, and in the next moment Dean nuzzled Cas’ cheek. 

“Babe. Baby. Cas. Hey. Castiel.” 

While he murmured the words quietly, he was still surprised they didn’t wake Cas up. Usually the angel was such a light sleeper. He could be sweet and wake him up with tender kisses scattered across his skin, or... 

“HEY!” 

Using his loudest voice, Dean bellowed about an inch from Castiel’s ear and was rewarded for his efforts. The angel startled awake, jumped, and immediately fell off the bed. There was only one way for the hunter to react to that, it was a loud belly laugh. He rolled forward and buried his face into the pillow, laughing loudly. It only lasted about ten seconds though, because he had to check on Cas. Crawling to the edge of the bed, Dean peeked down at his boyfriend and gave him the sweetest smile he could. 

“Heya baby cakes. Have a nice nap?” 

It must have taken Herculean strength for Cas not to scream or throw something at Dean. He saw the anger on his face, it was clear as day. When Cas finally sat up, Dean was suprised to hear the words that came out of his mouth. 

“I can’t wait until you fall asleep.” 

While he expected some kind of retort, promised retaliation surprised him. 

“Nice try, I sleep with a loaded gun under my pillow.” Dean was still wearing that shit-eating smug grin. 

“I know, and they won’t hurt anything but the clothes I’m wearing. Remind me to sleep in you clothes from now on.” 

“Mm...” Dean reached a hand out to help Cas up finally, and once he stood he took his time and looked Cas over from head to toe. Yes, he was checking out his boyfriend and of course he liked what he saw. 

“Dean.” Cas was nonplussed. He truly did not know what to think or how to act. Dean had scared the wits out of him, but then again... “Dean.” The second time the angel said his name, he threw himself onto the bed and into the hunter’s arms. 

“There’s my baby.” Dean was grinning from ear to ear as his arms closed around Cas and he rolled fully onto his back to hold him close. 

They stayed that way for several long moments, holding each other and basking in their reunion. Dean’s stomach broke the moment before either of them could, grumbling loudly. 

Cas chuckled softly and sat up before he scooted to the foot of the bed. “I think you need to sample my labor.” 

It wasn’t hard for Dean to see that his boyfriend was nervous. He doubted Cas tasted any of the treats, and even if he did, how would he know it was any good? The dude didn’t taste food like food, it tasted like atoms or science or whatever. 

“Yeah, I think I do, baby.” 

Crawling to the foot of the bed himself, he stretched out and grabbed the fork, stabbing into the pie first. Of course he picked pie first, it was his favorite after all. 

He plopped a piece into his mouth and one, two... “Ohhhh my God, Cas.” Yes, that was a moan of appreciation. Hot damn, his baby could bake. 

Life for Dean Winchester got so much better in that moment. The future was full of endless possibilities. 

“Come here, baby.” Leaning over, Dean planted a tender, cherry pie flavored kiss on Castiel’s lips. Mm, it was good to be home.


End file.
